


Public Dispay

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for the once over.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Public Dispay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** for the once over.

Title: Public Dispay  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #136: Wrath  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** for the once over.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Public Display

~

“One would never peg Lupin as the werewolf,” Pomona said.

Minerva inclined her head. “Oh?”

“Well, you expect such creatures to have wrathful tempers, to seethe with bloodlust and all that, but the man is meek as a kitten.”

“He suppresses his natural inclinations, I suspect,” said Minerva, pouring more tea.

“Yes, just as Severus does not.”

Minerva smiled. “True. He does have a formidable temper. They are definitely polar opposites.”

“And yet,” Pomona said, her eyes following the couple as they strolled through the greenhouse holding hands, “they get along so very well.”

“Indeed,” Minerva said. “That they do.”

~

“They’re watching again,” Remus murmured.

Severus snorted softly. “You just now noticed? They’ve been there for twenty minutes pretending to drink tea.”

“I keep expecting the wrath of Minerva to descend,” Remus said.

“For?”

“For our public displays of affection.”

“We have not displayed our affection publicly,” Severus said.

“Walking hand in hand--”

“We could do worse,” Severus said.

“Like what?”

As an answer, Severus swung Remus around and hauled him into a kiss. When they separated, Severus smirked, pulling Remus along. Neither woman had moved.

“How’d you know Minerva wouldn’t hex us?”

“She doesn’t want to see my wrath.”

~


End file.
